Capítulo dois: Dança das Ilusões
by Guuto
Summary: Alucard entra no castelo é e recebido por uma criatura. Como ele lida com isso?


Capítulo dois: Dança das Ilusões

A noite estava apenas começando. O relógio badalava as 7 horas da noite, de um lugar que não se podia ver daonde Alucard estava. A neblina era intensa, porém, não impossibilitava de ver uma grande porta dupla alguns metros à sua frente. O silêncio predominava no local e o único som que podia ser ouvido era os passos de suas botas em meio àquele jardim sombrio. E quando chegou à aproximadamente três metros da porta, esta estalou, simbolizando as trancas se abrindo. Não se assustou nem ao menos indignou-se. Apenas parou em frente desta, sabendo que aquilo era um desafio para si. Sorriu de canto.  
Ah, a noite. A lua cheia. Os corvos gritando, como espectadores de uma batalha n'um coliseu. O vampiro nem ao menos se deu o direito de pôr a mão na maçaneta de ouro; o seu poder era estrondoso, assim como o deu seu pai. Num vento forte, qual o mesmo criara, as portas se escancararam, dando à entrada para o salão principal do castelo. Estava escuro e podia-se ver pouco. Alguns relâmpagos iluminavam o local momentaneamente. Era um salão grandioso com um belo tapete vermelho estendido ao chão, até onde a escuridão deixava ver. Sabia mais do que ninguém que aquele castelo não era só pedras e cimento; aquilo era uma criatura do caos também, criada magicamente. O tamanho por fora não era nada comparado o tamanho de dentro. Além do mais, Alucard estava estranhando o local; não era o mesmo como antes. Sim, já estivera no mesmo castelo séculos atrás, na época em que servira o seu pai.

_- Tch. Que mal gosto._ – Balbuciou o vampiro.

Após a porta de entrada, desciam alguns degraus para o tal salão. Sem hesitar, desceu as tais escadas, seguindo o seu rumo para o outro lado do salão. Era o único jeito de seguir. Um silêncio se fez no local enquanto o vampiro andava naquele tapete macio e vermelho. Um vermelho tão "vivo" e penetrante. Parou no meio daquela escuridão; nenhum relâmpago se fez. Botou a sua mão sobre o cabo do sabre de sua família; um tipo de lâmina abençoada pela sua linhagem humana, a de sua mãe. Foi então que, retirando a arma da bainha, fazendo aquele fino zunido, um relâmpago se fez novamente, acendendo os candelabros das paredes. Algo que poderia se considerar macabro para uma pessoa normal. E era incrível como o homem mantinha a sua pose séria e relaxada.

_- Já era hora._

Mal acabara de terminar a sua frase quando avistou algo grande se aproximando de sua frente. Uma criatura imensa, um tipo de lobo de pele acinzentada, tendo uns 4 metros de altura. Os olhos vermelhos fitaram o vampiro dos pés à cabeça e um rosnado baixo começou à se engrandecer. Os dentes, mais parecendo estacas amareladas, ficaram à mostra, formando daquele monstro algo medonho. No momento em que a criatura se pôs numa posição qual estaria prestes a dar um bote, como um tigre hostil, braços de cor verde-escuro seguraram os pés do rapaz.  
Ele apenas moveu os seus olhos para baixo, notando agora formas humanóides agarrando o seu pé e gemendo. Zumbis. Foi quando a criatura saltou sobre si, desferindo de um ataque na sua pessoa.

_- ... Patético._

Foi como mágica; o Warg parou em pleno ar no mesmo instante que se ouvira zunidos de uma lâmina cortando o ar. Assim como os zumbis ao seus pés, o lobo grunhiu em dor e se desfez em pedaços de carne, jorrando sangue pelos cortes ao seu corpo. Nenhuma gota sequer respingou sobre o homem. Apenas os pedaços, que começaram à incendiar magicamente e o sangue à sua volta, sobraram no recinto. Agora, ele podia ver a porta do outro lado do recinto. Algo que, obviamente, não veria se não tivesse derrotado o monstro. Ele, então, embainhou a espada novamente, seguindo rumo à porta, caminhando pelo tal tapete. O encontro seria talvez um teste para Alucard. E provavelmente fora bem sucedido neste, levando em consideração que era muita audácia do vampiro invadir o castelo pela porta da frente. Assim como quem estava por trás disso, Alucard queria testar a pessoa por trás de tudo, tanto quanto a pessoa parecia estar testando Alucard.


End file.
